Red Red Red
by VerlorenFate
Summary: The wires that surrounded her, the machines that were buzzing monotonously - all of this was for him. The sickening stench of chemicals, of an 'antidote' that would be slipped into her veins within every few hours.


**I am suffering from Elsword withdrawal(?) QmQ. So... After Christmas my mum took away my laptop... And haven't been able to go on the game since... That has lead to some... A lot of boredom... All I can do is thank the guild I'm in for kinda talking to me and friends... Ack.. I need to get a life but too lazy to...**

 **happy late new year! Woot! And on final note, GA is scary, like, run for the hills scary with their spam of arrows in pvp QmQ... I own nothing, and I don't know what to think of this X'D sorry for mistakes ^^"**

* * *

The wires that surrounded her, the machines that were buzzing monotonously - all of this was for him. The sickening stench of chemicals, of an 'antidote' that would be slipped into her veins within every few hours. How her humanity was slipping away from her finger tips, all to serve his own personal gain. The guilty clench within his heart and the twist in his stomach whenever he would walk into his lab, just to see her within a glass coffin, within her comatose state.

"You still need someone to actually conduct the experiment? It must be seriously dangerous to drive them all away like that. But I'm sure you'll be able to find someone, right?"

Setting his research on his desk, he couldn't help but to feel as though someone dropped several gravestones onto his body. Every movement he made was heavy as he switched the machines on. She was still there, her face pale white and her veins visible through her skin.

The once bright flower that he would hold close to his chest, her lively voice becoming more of a memory with each passing day. Laughter, singing, joking, speaking, what happened to all of the simple joys? Sitting down, Add couldn't help but to drink a small sip of the bitter coffee that was left over from last night. The horrible taste.

"Still no one? Perhaps next week, you shouldn't look so glum. Your experiment will go forward, I just know it!"

Experiment 04837, the hallow word and numbers on a screen. They were something that would once have sent Add into some sort of maniac joy. The prospect of containing something like that! Something so powerful, so perfect within a void that was solely under his command. It wasn't that he was planning to play villain, but the thought of such a weapon! The advancement of science, to find out the answers to all of his unanswered questions.

"Add, you have to stop this. I don't want to lose you, please! I'll do anything, just please stop this!"

Her plea, why didn't he listen to her plea? She loved him, loved him so much that she would do anything. So why did he throw it all away? The horrible taste of coffee made Add cringe slightly as his eyes winced from the brightness of the screen that was located before him. She was one of the only people that he has ever trusted, love and want to be with. Why did he ever think that this experiment was worth more than her smile?

"Can't a girlfriend visit her boyfriend? You know that you should get some sleep. Can't you just take care of yourself? Honestly, why do you always make me worry like this, you're pure evil."

It's almost over, right? Thought Add as he glanced at the displayed rhythm of her heart beat, how it would rapidly speed up in small periods of time before calming down. The thought of her being completely gone was like a knife to his heart, an instant switch to cause his body to tense up, horror and terror drowning his thoughts and his mind going into a shut down mode. I can't lose anyone else, is the bitter thought that floats around in his mind from time to time, whilst the ghost of his mother always sits there haunting him.

"I'll do your experiment. I mean, I'll be the final piece of it."

Something was growing in the void. Swallowing a forced gulp of air, Add walked over towards the glass screen. She was beautiful, even if she looked as though she was dead. Closing his eyes, Add couldn't help himself but to take a ragged breath of the chemicals surrounding them. Them, him and her, Add and Elesis. Them. Her beauty was still in perfect condition. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but to place his hand on her soft skin. Flawless.

"Boo."

Flinching back, Add stared with shocked eyes, his dynamos whizzing around him as he felt his body being coated with confusion. Blood red eyes bore right into his soul as the snapping of wires echoed into his ears. Blinking, she broke the eye contact before sitting up, something reflecting off her eyes. Reaching out, her weak hands clutched Add's wrists, drawing him closer as she dug her face into his chest.

"Weren't you scared this time?"

Those words were cold, her voice shaking having being used in the first time after several months. The breath of someone on his ears froze Add as he glanced down to see Elesis still by his chest, his heart throbbing. There was something wrong, something happened within the void that he was unaware of.

"Didn't you miss me?"

Her body held onto him tightly, one of her hands playing with his ponytail as he felt her sigh lightly. But there was someone here as well, he felt another presence. One that was different than anything else that he has ever felt before, something more sinister than the demons that he has faced before.

"Or did you miss me?"

Shark teeth and hallow eyes, with a transparent body appeared behind Elesis. The person's hair contrasting his own as Add felt himself stumble to the ground. Red. Red. Red. He felt something rise up in his throat, the feeling of terror soaking him as he tried to inch away. Why, just why were two people, so much more terrifying than an army of demons.

"Strap him up."

Grabbing hold of him, Elesis laughed, her body shaking as tears fell to the ground. Her movement sharp, with edges as she grabbed Add.

"The void."


End file.
